This Heart
by Its not easy being Mrs. Malfoy
Summary: And my heart will beat slower and slower everyday you're not here with me. Just a song fic about how Draco feels after Hermione leaves him. Look out for another chapter from Hermione's POV I mayaor may not post it. Thanks! please R&R (rated M for F-bomb because i'm paranoïaque) Chanel


**Hey everyone so this is like my second fic and my first song fic and I feel really good about this one so please, please read and tell me what you think. **

**~Chanel**

**I am finding out, that mabe I was wrong.**

I thought I would be ok without her. That I would be perfectly fine without that, freak of nature. Yet, it still pains me to say that word. Why cant I? Its not like I care about her anymore, right?

**That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone. **

I never really used to drink when she was around. Or before. Only at parties or formal functions. So what happened? Nothing but alcohol and venom run through these veins. I'm alone. Even in the company of this very beautiful piece of pleasure lying next to me. I am still alone. Because I know that there will be many more after her. Just another notch on my lonely belt until I get the one I love back. I will get her back right?

**Stay with me, this is what I need please**

Please come back to me, here I am, a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy on my knees, begging your forgiveness. No one has ever seen anything like it. A Malfoy having to ask for something more than once, a Malfoy literally begging. In public no less. Probably brining shame upon his entire family, dead and alive. And doing it without second thought for the woman he loves. I curse the day I ever let my lips utter that contemptible, despicable, repulsive word the first time. Please. I love you.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you we could **

**sing our own but what would be without you oh**

Please. I'll do anything. I will, I swear. I'm just nothing without you. Just a hollow shell waiting to be filled with something other than longing for you, and hatred for myself for being so fucking stupid. Please.

**I am nothing now and its been so long.**

**Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope.**

Its been three years now. Three years of just existing. Not living without you, existing now that you're gone and I know that you'll never come back. But I'll never stop trying. Though my attempts become more feeble as time wears on, I will not give up on getting you back.

**But this time I will be listening. Sing us a song and **

**we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own but **

**what would be without you oh **

Please Hermione, I don't think you understand that quite literally, you are my life. I've been dying inside for the past three years. Do you have any idea what that's like? Dying a slow painful death without being able to properly die? It's torture. I can only imagine this is what hell will be like. Or am I already in it? Is your absence my punishment for all of my sins? If it is, then I wouldn't wish this hell upon anyone. No one deserves to feel this cold and empty pain. This unspeakable torture worse than a cruciatus curse, no one could do anything to deserve this. No one except me.

*******This heart, it beats, beats for only you****This heart, it **

**beats, beats for only you****  
****This heart, it beats, beats for only you****My heart is **

**your's****This heart, it beats, beats for only you****My **

**heart is your's****  
****This heart, it beats, beats for only you****My heart is **

**your's****This heart, it beats, beats for only you****My **

**heart, my heart is your's****  
****My heart is your's****My heart is your's****My heart is**

And it will beat slower and slower everyday that you're not here until finally, it stops.

**A/N: Well everyone I hope you enjoyed it. It came out much better than I thought it would. The song is called "My Heart" by Paramore. And please review and tell me if you would like another chapter from Hermione's POV. Thanks! **

**~Chanel**

**(* I put this here to let you know that on paper it seems repetitive but listen to the song and it's a very intense part, perfect for this situation)**


End file.
